One winged Angel
by KitOfDreams
Summary: Sei is the most precious thing to Toue, but his eyes are even more precious. (There is slight gore so you have been warned.)


The metal was frigid against his frail frame. No matter how long he stood in one spot, the metal did not seem to warm from his body heat. Sei had shuddered, watching his breath steam in front of him as he breathed. He awoke to himself in what seemed to have been a cage. He could smell a hint of wine and something familiar in the air but he couldn't place it. As he shifted his cramped body, he heard metal creak. He was frightened by the sound, thinking he was bound up high in the cage and any sudden movement would be his last.

"Awake are you my dear boy?"

The voice made Sei snap his head in the direction it came from. He felt so weak and that simple movement took what seemed like all of his energy. A curtain was dropped and Sei squinted his eyes to the dim light.

"Sleep well my dear boy?"

Sei's eyes adjusted to the light now, his eyes focusing on the figure before him. It was Toue. The room did not seem familiar to Sei but it was cold. Toue smiled at Sei, reaching a hand through the bars and cupping Sei;s cheek.

"My, my you are quite cold."

Toue's hand was warm against Sei;s cheek and he leaned into the touch, reaching his hands up to hold the hand close to him. This was the fire time Sei had ever seen Toue dressed down. No gloves, no suit jacket and no monocle. Just a white buttoned down shirt tucked into black slacks, the top button unbuttoned.

"Let's get you warmed up, my dear boy."

Sei looked lethargically at Toue, he felt so tired even though he had just woken up. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this cage, so he tightened his grip on Toue's hand. Toue chuckled and slipped his hand out. He took a few steps away from the cage and came back with a key.  
Unlocking the cage, Toue reaching his arms out and carefully pulled Sei into his embrace, treating him like a doll that could break at any moment.  
Slowly Sei was lowered onto a metal table and he protested weakly. Toue shushed him with a finger to his lips and a hand running through his hair.

"You will be warm soon, Sei."

Sei looked toward Toue, finding his name coming from the older mans lips to sound distorted. Cautiously; Toue took hold of Sei's wrists, placing them down by his side and strapped them down. Sei didn't grimace, so Toue took it as a sign that he did not strap him down tightly, which he had wanted. He didn't wish to bruise Sei's beautiful pale skin.  
Next came Sei's ankles to be strapped down carefully. Toue took a moment to glance over Sei's body strapped down and he let out a pleased sigh. Toue let his hand trace up Sei's leg, over his exposed stomach, his chest and then his face. Once again Sei's face was cupped, this time both cheeks grasped in warm hands.

"Sei you know you are precious to me. If only there were some way to save you…"

Toue leaned down, resting his forehead against Sei'. Sei could smell now, Toue's cologne and the strong scent of wine on Toue's breath. Toue breathed in Sei's scent before pulling away and looked down into his eyes. Drugging him made Toue sure that Sei couldn't use his power, allowing him to truly look at Sei's ebony eyes. They had no shine to them and seemed dead; Toue wasn't sure if it was due to the sedation or if they looked like this before but they were truly captivating.

With a sigh, Toue pulled away, stumbling out of Sei's view. Fabric could be heard shifting in the room, as the sound of velcro echod. Sei's heartbeat sped up in his chest, the sounds conjuring things he didn't want to imagine. Toue came back into Sei's view, a scalpel in hand. Toue reached a hand down to graze Sei's cheek once more, wiping a tear that slid from Sei's eye.

"Look at me, Sei. All I need is your eyes. You can be free without them. So look at me and see how happy you have made me."

Toue's smile was twisted, a awkward smile that Sei could never imagine seeing. Toue no matter how upset he got was able to smile a genuine smile. This was not the smile of the man who had raised him. Sei jolted slightly, fear consuming him but his body failing to react. He wanted to run, he wanted Toue back. He could forgive him for everything Toue had done to him before, he didn't want this.  
Toue shushed Sei as he slowly brought the scalpel to the corner of Sei's eye, digging in carefully. Sei's body was rigid and his breath caught in his throat, wanting to scream.

"You will be free, Sei."

Sei shot up from his bed, covered in sweat and breath coming out ragged. He glanced around and found himself surrounded by various plushes and gifts. It was his room and he was the only one inside. Sei slowly moved from his bed, standing slowly and walking to the next room.  
There he found Toue sitting at his desk, looking over papers. The older man looked to the side and quickly stood up.

"You should be in bed, Sei. Come, let me help you."

Sei stared at Toue as he came close to him, the man resting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"My, my you are drenched! Perhaps a bath is needed. I will call for Virus and Tri…"

Sei wrapped his arms around Toue's neck, breathing in the familiar cologne. This was the Toue he knew and he was overwhelmed with relief. Toue glanced down and chuckled softly. He rubbed Sei's back and carefully grabbed his shoulders.

"You need some rest. Come."

He said softly, holding Sei close as he walked him back to his room. Toue could only assume Sei had a nightmare by his actions. It surprised him that Sei could still experience fear.  
Once laid down in bed, Toue sat at the edge, holding Sei's hand until he had fallen back to sleep.


End file.
